In the conventional manner of applying corner trim to a building structure the installer has already completed the installation of paneling to the wall and brought the edges of the from the two sides of the corner as close to the corner as time and costs permit. The installer then cuts a first length of trim to be applied in a vertical orientation to the corner to obscure the first side of the corner. The installer then cuts a second piece of trim to length for abutting the first panel which approaches the corner from the opposite side of the building. The principle two principal reasons for securing corner trim to a building is to obscure the gap between the oppositely approaching siding panels and to prevent the intrusion of moisture to surfaces that can be degraded by exposure to moisture. An open gap between the abutting siding lengths may lead to water intrusion underneath the siding that could result in wood rot, mold growth and ultimately structural damage to the building. Moreover, should high speed wind apply back pressure to a siding length at the gap, the resulting pressure on the siding could tear the siding loose from the structure. Additionally, corner trim provides a much more attractive appearance than closely butted siding members and serves to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the structure.
In a typical application described above the installer secures the oppositely approaching boards to the building surface with screws or nails. It is the process of passing nails or screws through the boards into the building structure that depressions are created in the surface where the nails or screws have passed that either are preferably retouched with a water-proof filling compound to create a smooth surface. The filled surface is then painted to create an unblemished appearance. It will be appreciated that these additional steps are time consuming and add additional cost to the installation.
Unfortunately, and particularly in regions of the country where there are temperature extremes and/or high humidity, the hardened water proof filling compound over time is often expunged either partially or fully from the fill hole because of expansion and contraction of the siding panels due to temperature changes or the absorption of moisture that causes the siding boards to swell when damp and contract when ambient moisture recedes. This expungement of the putty creates an unsightly appearance that then requires additional costly maintenance to remedy.
Even when the highest skill level is used to secure the siding boards to the structure small gaps or uneven end cuts can result. This less than desirable outcome can efficiently and cost effectively be remedied with the application of the disclosed corner trim system.
An object of the present invention is to provide trim that can be attached to a building corner in a manner that does not require driving attachment hardware through the front face of the trim.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a trim system utilizing a hidden bracket system that does not require the use of any exposed fasters to secure the trim to the building.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings. The contents of this summary section are provided only as a simplified introduction to the disclosure, and are not intended to be used to limit the scope of the appended claims.